Through The Eyes Of The Blindfolded
by ACD14
Summary: He told her to be a good girl when he was gone, she always said, “I will.” and then, it all came down, Michiko Sawada wonders if being blind to the world is better then being blind to the truth. Character Death.


_**Through The Eyes Of The Blindfolded**_

Summary: He told her to be a good girl when he was gone, she always said, "I will." and then, it all came down, Michiko Sawada wonders if being blind to the world is better then being blind to the truth. Character Death.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics, quotes or the anime. **

"_They are wrong who say that love is __**blind**__. On the contrary, nothing - not even the smallest detail - escapes the eyes; one sees everything in the loved one, notices everything; but melts it all into one flame with the great and simple: I love you."_

"Be good." He would always say, with a pat on my head and a kiss to my forehead. I could feel his lips curved up in a gesture smile, as though he was telling me he would be alright and he'd come home. But every time he said that, those two words and those hidden signs I could feel my heart just ache a little.

With that said, he would stand up from his crouching position and stride over to the door that led out of the Vongola HQ. When I hear the door beginning to open, the knob turn slightly as it cracked open with a small creak, then I would say, "I will." If I could see through the world the others saw, then I would have seen a small smile light up his face. But I couldn't, all I could see was darkness, black as pitch. Hearing the door creaking close as the hinges groaned in unsatisfactory, I allowed my fists to tighten around the rough clasped fingers that held my smaller and softer hands.

"Hime-sama?" I could hear the sincere worry in the man's voice, I could feel his unwavering gaze stare down on me. I turned my head slightly to look up the direction where I heard the voice come from, smiling that fake kind smile I always worn. "Ne, let's go, Gokudera-kun!" I said with enthusiasm, I hated acting like that, appearing to be an innocent child that was both blind to the sights of the world and blind to the danger that surrounded me. He seemed to pause at my cheery façade, with a hesitant sigh he agreed with worry still evident in his voice. I pretended to stay ignorant to his actions and fumbled with my steps purposely, keeping the façade that I had built in perfection. Hearing a "Ah!" sound coming from my left I had half expected Gokudera to pick me up and carry me all the way to our destination, but the other part, where I had so desperately hoped would come true that Gokudera would see through this practiced clumsiness.

And that he would tell me to stop it, assure me that it wasn't needed, that I didn't have to pretend to be innocent any longer. It was okay to be worried, okay to cry, but the expected came true, the man had lifted me up with his strong arms. If I could see, I would have seen the whole world from a different perspective of height. I was scared, not that this foreign feeling of height exchange but that this anxiety was growing. It was starting to scrape over the mask that had been created over the years I have been here in the Vongola HQ.

I never intended on being attach to so many people, especially not that man I had never been able to see that was my father, but I suppose it was because they made me feel safe when I was in a never ending darkness, a blind girl who hides behind a mask from her family. But, my mask was starting to crack, I wasn't allowed to go outside anymore for some reason. I had to have someone with me following my every footsteps, what was happening?

Papa, he's been leaving the base more often than usual. But I knew, that he was hiding something from me, not in the sense from sight, since I couldn't see, but to put it more clearly he was planning something, something very risky. My hands gripped tighter on the fabric of Gokudera's shirt, I was nervous at the thought. That papa was hiding something from me, before I could continue further on this I felt the man that had carried me stop. Pulling on his shirt I question, "Are we here now, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah, we're here…"

And I could tell, that Gokudera wasn't the same as usual. What was going to happen?

----------

"Are you sure you're going through with this?" Questioned Fuuta, as he watched The Decimo stare out of the windshield in the limo.

"Yeah, it's for the best."

"You do know, she may not exist if the future truly changes." Said the younger man, as he played with the scarf around his neck.

"I know…"

"Did you know, that people who are blind can see the world from a different perspective unlike we who are clouded by this sight we are given." Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that, although it was a bitter one.

"That's why she is so special. I'm not sure what will happen, but all I can hope is that Michiko will still be safe, she'll continue on smiling."

---------

I wanted to laugh it all off like Takeshi-kun does, I wanted to tell papa to stop kidding around. To wake up and tell me everything was going to be okay, but all I could do was blubber out incoherent things while I felt his once warm hand grow cold, even now I could only see absolute darkness. Please tell me papa isn't dead. Please tell me it isn't true…That I won't exist in this world and I won't be able to see papa ever again….

"_Please, someone tell me I can see for once papa smile at me. And tell me to be a good girl like always."_

Sometimes, I'd rather be blind to the truth and to continue playing innocent than to know that this reality will crush me once I begin to take my own steps. I'd rather stay confined from the real world and dream of seeing papa coming home and ask, "Were you good?" and I would answer, "I was." And than imagine how his smile would look like, this is both a nightmare and a bitter sweet dream. To see through the eyes of the blindfolded, and you will never come back again with the same eyes once before…

"_Let me see papa again, and let me see his smile just once. And I wouldn't mind not existing."_

_--------------_

The following month, Shamal had given surgery and replaced Michiko's eyes. She can see now, but all she wants is to see him again, and smile at her. The only times she ever saw a smile towards her was a strange boy with eyes that were strangely familiar.

She never knew who he was, and he possibly may never know what she will be, but, his smiles were substituted for now.

They were good enough, and whenever he asked her, "How have you been, you've been good?"

She would numbly answer with a smile, "I've been good as I'll ever be."

She hoped, that even though she may not live for long, that she will at least be remembered by him. That even if she wouldn't exist, he would keep her alive in his memories of seeing her. Even though she will succumb to that same isolated darkness once more, that his smiles would be forever marked in her mind. She was no longer blind anymore, his smiles were like her father's, accepting like the sky for all of her flaws. She was his little blue sky.

---------------

Tsuna stared up at the ceiling, he was tired as per usual, finally finishing all that signed paperwork. This was nice, Milliefore was destroyed, everyone was safe and he was married to a beautiful woman, Kyoko. He remembered he has to attend Haru and Gokudera's wedding next weekend, he was still shocked that the two were even engaged!

But even though everything seemed perfect, it really wasn't. In the back of his head, Tsuna felt as though something was missing, and would continue to be missing. What was gone? What had disappeared without his noticing…

That's when he heard the door creak open, standing up abruptly, he glared down at the door to see who had interrupted him. But no one was there.

"_Thank you, papa…"_

He felt something soft ghost over his cheek, so warm that it felt all too familiar. And like that, it was gone.

"_Thank you, for letting me see you're smile. Thank you for loving me, thank you for everything."_

Even though he didn't know what was missing, Tsuna knew, he knew that it was something he will forever regret.

"Michiko…"

--------------

_What if I'm right and you are wrong? _

_What if you knew it all along? _

_What if I figured out that I did not belong? _

_What if it always bothered me? _

_What if I never did believe? _

_Would it be wrong if I decided I should leave? _

_If I pretended I was blind_

_And struck it from my mind_

_Would it still be there? _

_What if Id do anything to make it seem all right_

_Its all rightWhat if its all inside my head? _

_What if those words were never said? _

_Would it be easier if I could just forget? _

_What if I didn't run away? _

_Could it be any other way? _

_Would it be wrong if I decided I should stay?_

* * *

Annie: Reviews are nice! And sorry if there are any grammer problems and OOC-ness!! Kind of in a rush with this story.


End file.
